


Woke Up The Girl Who Looked Just Like You

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Marking, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feminine Harry Styles, Genderfluid Harry Styles, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “Is that something you get off on?” he joked. “Fucking yourself while watching me sleep?”“More like imagining you fucking me while I’m asleep,” she corrected as her face went pink.
Relationships: Xander Ritz/Harry Styles
Kudos: 48





	Woke Up The Girl Who Looked Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes  
> IG: @vondrostesupd8s

“I want to cook something for you.”

This was the first time Xander had set foot in Harry’s house in Los Angeles since they’d gotten together—or whatever it was they were doing—and despite having grown up in the lap of luxury himself, Xander felt distinctly uncomfortable surrounded by all of Harry’s chic minimalistic décor. He would have rather they’d gone back to his own apartment in North Hollywood instead, but for whatever reason, Harry had insisted on going back to her place.

It was strange, the awareness of a before and after that hadn’t been there before. Or—maybe it had just shifted. There had been before-Harry and after-Harry since the day they’d met, but now those terms had taken on a new meaning.

“What should I make?” Harry asked with a smile as she rounded the corner again, now dressed in a frilly apron that Xander wasn’t sure if he was allowed to laugh at.

Xander shrugged. “What are you best at?” he asked as he forced himself to relax into the too-large sectional sofa that dominated Harry’s living room.

Harry sighed. “Mexican, probably, but that doesn’t feel fancy enough, you know?”

“I like Mexican,” Xander replied easily. He shifted positions again, leaning closer to Harry as he stared up at her. “Do we have all the ingredients for whatever you’d want to make?”

Harry blinked a few times, hesitated, and then shook her head. “I suppose I jumped the gun a little,” she said, staring down in dismay at her apron.

“It’s fine,” Xander told her as he grabbed her hand and used it as leverage to pull himself off of the sofa. “We can go grocery shopping together, how about that?”

Harry’s expression brightened at the prospect of engaging in unbridled domesticity, but her good mood was soon soured shortly after they arrived at the grocery store, when Harry risked holding Xander’s hand for just a moment only to turn and run headlong into a group of fans just a few seconds after she’d let go.

She was shivery and silent in the passenger seat on the car ride back, not even putting up a fight when Xander volunteered to drive, which was a sure sign that something was deeply wrong.

“Hey,” Xander said quietly after they’d gotten out of the car. He reached for her arm, startled when she flinched away. “You okay?”

“I just—” Harry half-turned toward him, her Adam’s apple bobbing in her throat as she swallowed back whatever she’d been about to say. “I forgot. That we can’t just be—normal.”

Xander sighed softly and pulled her inside without saying a word until they were both on the couch, Harry nearly on her back with a throw pillow clutched in front of her stomach as Xander hovered over her. “We can order in if you don’t feel like making dinner still,” he told her. The groceries were still sitting in the car and Xander needed to go retrieve them soon, but he wanted to make sure that Harry was okay first. She was understandably fragile, after everything that had happened in Holmes Chapel.

“I want to make dinner,” Harry said stubbornly. “That’s the whole point. I want to just relax and cook something nice and have a night where we don’t have to worry about being fucking photographed for once and I just—”

Xander silenced her with a press of his lips against hers, gently, before just as quickly pulling away. “Let me get the groceries while you clean up, okay? Then we’ll eat dinner, watch a movie or something, and have boring missionary sex before going to bed.”

Xander knew that the illusion wouldn’t hold, that Harry had a fucking meeting with the vice president of Columbia in the morning, for Christ’s sake. Their lives were anything but normal. But if this was what Harry needed, Xander would do his best to play along.

The enchiladas Harry made were a little spicier than Xander would have liked, but they were good otherwise, so it was easy to grin and bear it while downing four glasses of ice water in quick succession. After they finished, they snuggled together on the couch while watching a romcom of Harry’s choice, but before they could make good on the last portion of Xander’s plan for the rest of their night, Harry fell asleep.

Xander stared down at her as the credits began to roll, contemplating whether it was worth it to wake her up so they could go upstairs or whether he should just leave her to sleep on the couch instead. It was big enough to be comfortable, at least, but Xander had been looking forward to rolling around in Harry’s sheets for the first time.

Before he could make a decision, Harry suddenly stirred under him, her eyes blinking sleepily as she slowly sat up. “Why didn’t you wake me?” she asked in a gruff voice.

“You weren’t asleep that long,” Xander protested. “Did you want me to wake you up?”

Harry nodded. “Wanted to have boring missionary sex,” she said through a yawn. “Carry me to the shower?”

Xander sighed but obliged without protest, scooping her up in his arms like she was a mere fraction of her actual size. She was snoring into his shoulder by the time he made it up the stairs, and Xander paused for a moment in the hallway just to stare down at her in wonder. He continued on to the bedroom—distinguishable thanks to the massive California king that was visible through the open doorway, and into the en suite bathroom, where Harry’s shower took up a considerable portion of the space.

As soon as Xander’s feet touched the tile, Harry jerked awake again in his arms, and this time she practically leaped out of his grasp as though she’d caught fire. “You can’t be in here,” she said with an alarmed expression.

Xander stood frozen in the doorway, blinking in confusion at her. “What?”

“We’ve only been dating a year,” Harry explained. “You can’t be in here while I—you know.”

“Oh.” It took Xander a few seconds to process what she meant even though it wasn’t the first time they’d had a discussion about Harry’s pre-sex routine. “Oh. Right. I’ll just…wait, then?”

Harry nodded and quickly ushered him back out of the bathroom before closing the door behind her and turning on the shower.

Xander climbed into the giant bed and shucked off his shirt and jeans, relaxing against the comforter in just his boxer briefs as he listened to the sound of the water through the wall, his eyes naturally drifting closed as he waited.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been waiting before he’d fallen asleep, but when Xander opened his eyes again, Harry was naked and straddling him with a towel turban still in her hair, though the one that belonged around her waist was very noticeably missing.

“This doesn’t seem like the start of boring missionary sex,” Xander pointed out. He brought his hands up to Harry’s hips, cupping her love handles gently as she nodded.

“I fingered myself while you were asleep,” she said in a breathy voice. “I didn’t want to wait.”

Xander’s grip slowly tightened. “In the shower?”

Harry shook her head. “No,” she replied, “next to you in bed.”

Xander rolled her onto her back in one swift movement, grinding his cock against hers as he started to get hard. “Is that something you get off on?” he joked. “Fucking yourself while watching me sleep?”

“More like imagining you fucking me while I’m asleep,” she corrected as her face went pink.

Xander’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, really?”

Harry tried to squirm away in embarrassment, but with Xander’s hips pinning hers down, she couldn’t move much more than an inch or two to either side as she wiggled underneath him. “I mean…maybe?” she hedged.

“I’m not judging you,” Xander told her.

Harry finally stopped moving, though her cheeks were still flushed as she stared up at him. “If you wanted to,” she said slowly, “I think I’d like it, yes.”

“You haven’t done it before?”

Harry shook her head. “I never even told Nick that I liked being called ‘she’ as more than just a laugh,” she pointed out. “We weren’t exactly the best communicators.”

Xander nodded, trying not to make a face at being reminded of her most recent on-again, off-again relationship. He still wasn’t convinced that they wouldn’t end up rekindling things in the future, no matter how much Harry tried to reassure him that she and Nick were better off friends.

“We could try it now,” Xander offered. “If you wanted.”

Harry surged up to meet his mouth with so much enthusiasm that their teeth collided, forcing her to pull away with a hand over her lips as she grimaced.

“Calm down, tiger,” Xander chided as he winced through his own share of the pain.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled. “But yes, I’d like that. Boring missionary first, though. You can play with me as much as you want in the morning.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Harry passed out shortly after being fucked into the mattress (twice), and after Xander had cleaned her up as best as he could manage, he tucked himself in along her back and fell asleep within a few short minutes, his alarm on his phone set to vibrate at approximately fifteen minutes before Harry needed to wake up to get ready for her meeting.

Xander, as was typical after years of having to wake up early for lacrosse practices and the like, was awoken by his body’s internal clock nearly five minutes before the alarm was due to go off. He disabled it quickly, not wanting to chance possibly waking Harry up—despite the fact that she needed at least five alarms with the volume on max to even consider rolling out of bed—and with that taken care of, Xander rolled back onto his side and took a moment just to admire her before proceeding any further.

Xander enjoyed watching Harry sleep. She wasn’t a quiet sleeper, not really, but there was something peaceful about watching her mumble and softly snore every so often in the early hours of the morning that made Xander never want to stop watching her.

But more than that, Xander wanted to wake her up.

The sheets had come down around her waist during the night as Harry had tossed and turned, and now she was flat on her back with an arm thrown up over her head, the soft sunlight coming in through the window casting a gentle glow that illuminated the peach fuzz and golden-brown stubble along the planes of her jaw.

Xander was aware of the fact that the longer he stared at her, the less time they had to enjoy these few minutes in bed together before Harry had to get up and get ready to leave. If Xander wanted to make good on his promise, he needed to do it quickly. 

The lube was right where they’d left it on the bedside table, utilized sufficiently the night before. Xander slicked his fingers up and carefully slid his hand under the duvet, rubbing gently between Harry’s cheeks as he nuzzled tenderly into her neck, trying to coax her awake by degrees. When Harry finally started to stir, Xander pushed in with a steady, unyielding pressure, making her gasp.

“Time’s it,” Harry mumbled into the pillow as she tilted her hips so Xander could get a better angle.

“We’ve got a few minutes,” Xander replied. “Wanna make you come, then you can shower.”

Harry hummed quietly in assent and spread her legs, waiting.

She was loose enough from sleep that it didn’t take long for Xander to work his way up to three fingers, fucking steadily into Harry from behind as she rocked back to meet them.

“Another one,” Harry groaned. She still sounded half-conscious, which was no surprise considering how deeply she tended to sleep.

Xander stilled his hand. “Are you sure?” he asked. “You’re going to be sitting for a while at that meeting, probably.”

“’S a couch,” Harry replied. “I’m fine.”

Xander sighed to himself and hoped that if things went poorly, Harry wouldn’t decide to blame him for it later. “All right,” he finally decided. “Hips up, then.” He pulled out and got onto his knees behind Harry, waiting until Harry’s hips were propped up enough that he could slide his own pillow underneath before signaling for her to relax again.

Now that Xander had more space to work with, he didn’t hesitate to push back in with three fingers right away, making sure Harry really was stretched enough before slowly working his pinkie alongside the rest. It was slow work, because Xander knew Harry didn’t just want his fingers—she wanted Xander’s whole hand, inside him past the knuckles.

They’d only done this a couple times so far, but every time Xander was struck by the octave to which Harry’s voice suddenly shot, the pressure on her prostate and against her hole overwhelming in a way that Xander couldn’t even imagine. The stretched skin around Xander’s hand looked painful, and he couldn’t help but stroke around it with his other thumb, making Harry shudder.

“Fuck me already,” Harry urged through a mouthful of his pillowcase. Apparently she wasn’t in the mood to be teased.

Xander obliged, driving his hand home with enough force that Harry would have fallen over if she’d been on her knees. The noises she was making were muffled by the pillow, but they were loud enough that Xander would have been worried about the neighbors overhearing if they’d been in his apartment instead of Harry’s big, open house.

“Close?” he asked with a sideways glance at the clock. They only had a couple minutes left before Harry needed to start getting ready, especially since she’d probably need a bit of extra time now to recover from their activities.

Harry didn’t reply, but Xander watched as the muscles in her back tensed up for just a moment before he felt Harry’s hole clenching around his hand, spasming wildly as she came into the pillow.

“Tell me when you want me to pull out,” Xander said, knowing that Harry hated the feeling of vacancy right after sex, especially when it was a bigger stretch than usual.

Harry didn’t reply.

“Harry?”

There was a low snore from where Harry’s face was still mashed against the pillow. She’d fallen back asleep.

Xander sighed and slowly ease his hand out of her, trying to do so as gradually as possible so as to let her enjoy her last few minutes of sleep. He couldn’t deny that he was a bit disappointed afterward, when he looked down at her hole, still shiny slick with lube and undeniably tempting…. But Xander couldn’t bring himself to do it, even with Harry’s permission.

Instead, he carefully slid out of bed and walked to the other side to ease Harry onto her side, facing him, at which point Xander knelt down to watch her again with his cock in his hand. This was fine, he rationalized. He was too worried about possibly hurting her to fuck her so soon before her meeting, especially when she wasn’t awake to tell him when too much was really too much, but after Harry’s confession that she’d fingered herself the night before while Xander had napped beside her, he didn’t feel the slightest bit guilty about jacking off while staring at the slackness of her open mouth while she slept.

It wasn’t until he felt his balls drawing up close that he realized her mouth was every bit as inviting as the gape of her hole had been, and he paused long enough to straighten up again, putting the bed almost exactly at waist-height and Harry’s face right in front of his dick.

Xander slipped just the tip into her mouth. His eyes closed as he slid in just the tiniest amount, not enough to startle her awake or impede her breathing in any way. But even just that small bit of warmth and wetness around the head of his dick was enough. He was coming within ten strokes, spilling against her tongue while she slept, leaving a puddle of come and saliva that dripped out of her mouth and onto her pillow when he pulled out with a quiet gasp.

Harry was blinking herself awake just as Xander bent down to pick up the towel she’d left on the floor earlier to use to clean himself off. “I’d be happy to do that for you,” she said in a hoarse voice as she sat up and wiped away the excess come from her lips.

Xander paused and dropped the towel. “Do we have time?”

“We have until my alarm goes off,” Harry pointed out.

Xander didn’t think he’d ever moved quicker, even though he’d just gotten off and by all accounts, the prospect of having his cock in Harry’s mouth so soon after shouldn’t have been as appealing as it was. He was halfway down her throat when her phone started blaring like a siren, and Xander groaned as she pushed him off before climbing promptly out of bed, leaving him lying there with an erection as she stretched her arms above her head and smiled.

“Sorry, babe,” she told him, her smirk only growing wider as she stared down at Xander’s cock. “I suppose I’ll just have to make it up to you later.”


End file.
